Innocent Abandon
by rukiafun
Summary: School was rule by students, teachers don't mind it, there was a group called Innocence and everything was fun except for Rukia Kuchiki who was a chain smoker and to her Toushiro Hitsugaya is something else...? Sometimes love is beyond fiction.
1. First Abandon

**PLEASE READ! THE STORY CONTAINS VERY VULGAR WORDS AND CHARACTERS ARE MAINLY INSULTED.**

**IF YOU DON'T WANT READING SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS BEING INSULTED, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ.**

**REMEMBER THIS IS A FANFIC NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!!!**

**--0 The word "classmate" might be a bad thing 0—**

"**01"**

It was a rainy day, the clouds were so dark and you could hear thunders along with strong pour drops of rain. Some of the students can't go home because of the strong rain; the only ones who can go home are those students that have the umbrella. Inside the school some clubs that are still taking their time finishing their activity. After all they can't go home, can't they?

And it was very unlikely to be the last week of the school. Not like everyone care.

Rukia Kuchiki was reading in the library.

She hasn't have a club yet, but soon be joining the book club. She was reading some psycho killers who attack women at night. It was rather interesting than those romance story who in the middle of it would be having a big problem and in the end would have happiness and that bores her the most! For Rukia, reading must be really thrilling! She would go along about the romance stuff if the ending would be bitter, sinful or even suicide! But nothing like that is going to be release soon.

--0--

I sighed and lean back to get a good stretch when suddenly a figure moves in front of my table which where I am sitting at.

"Having a murderous intent already?" Uryuu Ishida said while shoving his glasses.

I stop for a little and stared at him before offering him a seat. "Why do you say that?" I look at him as he sat down and placing his things which are books of course, at the table. He sat straight and nods thanks.

"Well, I just saw your account in the computer while checking some good books and I was horrified that you complete all the Ghost Story who has a volume of 25 or 30?" He stopped looking at me if he was having a mistake; I just nod at him so he could continue. "And some 'Let's Die Together' and some oddly titles that are all horror."

_Now that you think about it_. I continue stretching my arms and put them down. _I never noticed how many books I read._ "It's my favorite. Horror that is, I read those many volumes but I haven't been thrilled just bored that's why I read it. Some stories of it are lamer than the 90's."

Uryuu look at me, it wasn't like he was please to hear it since it really didn't interest him a bit about some horror fucks! But it often attacks my brain if he's gay? Well maybe not. He was really a gentleman but you would think twice if you know the kind of club he's really into.

"I see, so I'll be expecting you signing up for the book club tomorrow?" He said still looking at me. "You won't need to bother signing when we are in second year that is if you check on the permanent club."

"Yeah, I'll be here like always. My usual time you know?" He nodded at me. It sudden gotten silent again as he started reading some geek book. Fuck why he would waste his time with those!?

I stared at him again. One of my hobbies also is refreshing always my mind data to a person who I know. Sometimes I research about their background and some stuff, like those gossip shits that spread in school in a minute. It's a hobby! I'm not some assassin or a stalker! Call it curiosity.

**Name:** Uryuu Ishida

**Status:** Still single, haven't gone with a girl yet even though there are girls who has already confess to him but sadly turn them down. And yes, maybe he's still a virgin…

**Clubs and Hobbies:** Studying until his breath is no longer coming out, and I tell you he's a super smartass that doesn't want someone replacing his number 1st ranking in school. He's the president of the Book club that I am certainly going to join tomorrow and another thing…. He likes sewing and hell he did make a club for that!

**Background:** He owns many hospitals because his father is a worldwide famous doctor and hell he's rich!

**Gossips:** A retarded geek.

**My opinion?** Very disturbing person to be with a normal girl like me.

I smiled while thinking about it. I suddenly felt shivers roll up around my body. _Damn!_ I had an ambition when I was a little girl, you know what is it? Is to fucking stop that goddamn thunder with its psychic rain around it!

"Are you okay?" Uryuu suddenly said.

Damn, he noticed me shiver! "Damn fine!" I smiled. Wait! Did I just say 'damn' in front of the club president that I am going to join? This day is a real fuck up. "Well, excuse me but I need to wander around upstairs if I can find some interesting clubs." I started walking without looking at him. I look at the window. _Hell it's your fault._ I said while getting my bag.

--0--

"I'm really forgetting my manners, am I?" I said while sighing. I walk slowly as I approach my room, it was rather noisy. I opened the door to my classroom.

There were people everywhere!

"How bout' we go somewhere this weekend?" Rangiku Matsumoto said cheerfully, her big breast bouncing while she moves around the classroom. Her hair was wavy and was very neat.

I scan the room looks like no one brought an umbrella. _Stupids!_ It was very cloudy this morning shouldn't you all just think it might rain later? As for me, yes I did bring my umbrella. I'm really observant when it comes to weather and since I really rainy seasons! It looks like no one notice me when I sat down at my chair. I was really near the window. I really needed to think something where I should go next since I don't know when another big strike of shit-thunder would come.

I notice some girls glaring at the famous Rangiku Matsumoto of my class. My gaze suddenly went into her.

**Name:** Rangiku Matsumoto

**Status:** Too many relationships, she's always getting the eyes of the guys because of her big breast. All confessions were answered yes as long as she likes the guy. Not virgin anymore, hell everyone would notice that! _She's a flirt for Christ's sake!_

**Clubs and Hobbies:** Believe me there is a club that existed that they called Harem club! She likes hanging out with her friends and boyfriends. Usually doesn't listen to class and I wonder why she reach being in High school. Not once in her life did she never have an enemy; I assume that I notice earlier that someone is glaring at her.

**Background:** Her mother is a famous dress designer and her mother is another likely her daughter a bitch. Like mother like daughter! Dad? I think her mother got premarital sex with an actor? But who? That is still a mystery and she's a million dollar baby.

**Gossips:** A good fuck and a big slut.

**My opinion?** A good personality even though we're not close but I can tell she doesn't glare at girls randomly. And a real bitch!

I gaze back to see if those girls are still glaring at her when there was a big slam in the table. I got to tell you, this girl has some bad temper and she really like took all the attention of the class. And she's not making me feel like she's funny.

"Got something to say assholes?" Tatsuki Arisawa folded her arms in her chest and smirk. She was really having fun I thought as I went back gazing at the girls who are already sweating. I think twice again… it's not hot, right?

"Wha-what do you want—"

She was already cut off when Tatsuki put her hand way up in the girl's collar and let her meet her face to face. "Nothing… "She stared at her and smirk. "Just wanted to have fun? Would you be kind joining us? Come around in the big gate after it stops raining, okay?" She let go of her. She started walking again and stops in the midway. "If you don't come, you'll have bad tome walking tomorrow to school…"

I know what that is. _It's a threat._ Oh I pity those girls they're already starting to cry the best choice is to walk away the classroom and wait them in the big gate. And they did. I would raise a thumb on them if we were ever did get close to each other.

"Great threatening girl" They laughed. Tatsuki and Rangiku clap hands as they talk about bullshit and crap again.

I really don't like tomboyish bitch!

**Name:** Tatsuki Arisawa

**Status:** Guys are too scared of her. Still virgin that's for absolute.

**Clubs and Hobbies:** Karate club and she like dealing with people by way of using her skills. Some of her friends are all boys. Strong that is. Very close with Orihime Inoue, and sometimes I think if she is carving on her.

**Background:** Her mom and dad own a Karate school and many parents let their chicken kids go on it.

**Gossips:** Always fucking with Renji Abarai.

**My opinion?** She should go to a parlor someday to fix that frown of hers whenever she gets angry and one more thing… she definitely needs a boyfriend.

"Hi there ladies"

I look at the guy who happens to be opening the door. _Speaking of the devil._ I raised one of my eyebrows as I study the students just getting inside our classroom.

"Finish the club activities, Abarai-kun?" Momo Hinamori glance at the guy and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, so Tatsuki you made another girl crying in the washroom and hell you should stop that, they're fuckingly annoying you know!" He said while sitting near them by glaring to another guy just to get a chair.

Totally a big asshole!

**Name:** Renji Abarai

**Status:** Stick to one that barely ends a week. Of course he's not virgin every girl he breaks up comes begging him to come back; they must be enjoying the fuck.

**Clubs and Hobbies:** Karate club and Harem club. He likes going to a random party.

**Background:** His family owns some 10 malls or something. A rich guy and doesn't have an enemy.

**Gossips:** They say he's very insecure with Ichigo Kurosaki.

**My opinion?** Sticking around with red hair color makes me think he's a gangster. Don't forget he's a dumbass to me.

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime Inoue said nervously.

Renji eyed her and grin. "So you really have the hots for Ichigo do you?"

Orihime suddenly got red and smoke gotten out from her ear and Renji was immediately smacked in the head by Tatsuki.

"Drop it Renji!" She gave an 'hmpf!' to him.

"What? I was just joking" He massages the back of his head. "That hurt!"

He said that even though he was really insecure that time when he pronounces the orange hair guy. So the rumors were true… he's insecure with the guy.

"That's not it, I was just… just—"Orihime was pouting.

_Oh give me a break!_ I sighed

**Name:** Orihime Inoue

**Status:** Single. Well, virgin?

**Clubs and Hobbies:** Vice president of the Sewing club and president of the Cook club. They said her cooks make your stomach go upside down but when you eat it you will suddenly eat your own vomit because it tastes good. She's the 3rd ranking in school.

**Background:** Her mother is a whore; the dad was an asshole who doesn't know how to take care of kids other than beating them until they would stop crying. Her and her older brother went away and now her brother is million dollar buck head!

**Gossips:** Would suck Ichigo's cock anytime.

**My opinion?** She should confess and get her life straight she's being a bitch I would say.

There was someone that opened the door again. _For the love of fuck!_ I immediately rose up from my chair I need to get out of here. I pick up my bag who was hanging from the side of my chair and when I was about to run for it I suddenly bump in a hard chest. _Oh you are so dead!_ I drop my keychain who was Chappy the rabbit.

I look up and I know he was too staring at me, the famously Ichigo Kurosaki who loves frowning even when there are happy times and even when he started picking some garbage outside his loyal bitches would still beg him to fuck them. I suddenly felt that everything got silent and that everyone was staring at us. _Fuck!_ I totally forgot the people at my back!

As long as I remember there was:

Rangiku, Tatsuki, Renji, Orihime, Hinamori, Gin, Grimmjow, Uliquiorra, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuei, Shinji and mainly Kaien.

The pack was there! And hell it wasn't going to go smoothly. As I think of something but not taking off my stare at him, I wonder why he hasn't also! I mean it would make it easier if he just say something! Bad or not it will went well but those things won't happen. I remember then my keychain; I look down and saw it. Oh the poor thing, it gotten dirty. I bend myself to get it and maybe I really had forgotten my manners since when I pick my keychain I just started walking again in his side and look up straight. I wonder what would happen from this day on. Since I know Orihime's bitch, Tatsuki wouldn't just sit around do nothing later or tomorrow.

But Ichigo Kurosaki was rather weird.

**Name:** Ichigo Kurosaki

**Status: Single.** Not sure if still virgin.

**Clubs and Hobbies:** Haven't seen anything that he done. Clubs: none.

**Background:** He's father owns a hospital same as Uryuu's.

**Gossips:** Cool guy and hot.

**My opinion?** I don't want to get close to him.

--0--

Still continue walking, never did I glance back since I knew that our chicken classmate who was afraid of the pack would just see what kind of expression I'll use. Well, sorry to tell them that I won't go to the washroom and just start sobbing like a cat! The rain have stop and it was a very good timing, this way I will just go home and it would be expected that they won't come to school because 3 days from now we'll be having a 2 months vacation and we will be 2nd year high schools. Wow, maybe after signing up for the book club tomorrow I might just go home since there aren't anymore teachers to come.

I went back to the library to spot Uryuu still reading…… with someone? My eyes widen… it was Toushiro Hitsugaya! He then handed something to Uryuu… it was a registration form, was he joining the book club? Well I think so since he's 2nd ranking in school.

**Name:** Toushiro Hitsugaya

**Status:** Single. Not sure if still virgin.

**Clubs and Hobbies:** Soccer club and I think to be soon a book club!

**Background:** Unknown but he has an uncle that works in school.

**Gossips:** … I haven't paying attention….

--0--

For some reason as I got to my condominium, getting my cigarettes and light them. As I exhale the smoke, I went to the terrace. It was a nice breeze; I closed my eyes and smiled. Something is clicking on my heart. Why does it feel like I'm going to meet him again? I slap my head for thinking something like that; it would be good if I don't get any closer with those kinds of people after all he's with them.

--0-- **2 MONTHS AFTER** --0--

I'm already in my 2nd year high school and guess what?

My new teacher Urahara Kisuke is here and the white haired guy who is namely Toushiro Hitsugaya is here with me in the classroom. I suddenly felt very awkward. Why weren't my new classmate get inside the class already? _Duh!_ It's already 8am.

I want to smoke. I circled my neck, class should be different than first year it would be peaceful or something like that. _Wait! Toushiro Hitsugaya?_ _This is not—_

"Hey! Toushiro! Always on time as always, you should have come with us to take breakfast you know!" Ichigo said as he goes on his way to go beside him along with his pack.

_Good._ I was dumbstruck. As the classroom gotten noisier, I take back what I said I want no one come to the classroom anymore.

"Shut up, Kurosaki! Stop calling me by my first name!" Toshiro said as he glared at the orange hair guy.

How did everything end up in this? What did I do? Is it because I ran away from home or because I'm a chain smoker? Which is it?

--0--

Things will get a u-turn to Rukia Kuchiki.

**--0—Author's Note --0--**

HitsuRuki Fans don't worry! The next chapter would definitely be HitsuRuki for now I miss having Ichiruki!

The story is a Rukia POV

Well, hi! Looks like I'll be writing again… and I would update immediately if I got many reviews the reason for me making this story is because of **XBlueSkyX –san** that requested at me and review my other story as such **Gangs Up!** and **Violet Orbs.** I won't be updating them since I'm still not in the mood to.

I wish everyone like it! Grammars are bad I know! Please get along with it!

**--0 Next Issue 0--**

Tatsuki doesn't like Rukia and is now trying to threaten her!


	2. Second Abandon

**--0 Let the word "classmate" begin! 0—**

"**02"**

Break is coming closer; still Rukia haven't even memories all the three past teachers she has met at class. Her classmates were the so-called Innocence and she notice somehow that tomboyish here, Tatsuki Arisawa, is staring at her or maybe glaring at her? Now she wonders why? And hello! She can see Uryuu Ishida and his crotch being lively around Inoue Orihime… Well_, that's unexpected, didn't think that he would like an air head person as a crush not to mention that he is so smartass!_

The bell rang and was declaring vacant time.

Rukia stood up immediately for the almighty-she needs to smoke under the rooftop. She picks up her things and suddenly the so ugly bitch stop midway before going out with their so-called pack! Tatsuki Arisawa stared down on her, and Rukia thought that she was declaring something? She wants a fight? Well…. Not again.

Rukia sighed at everything what's happening right now… either way her smoke needs to come first! Throwing her back at her back with one handle holding only, Rukia went to roof top to seek her refuge.

--0--

Rukia opened the door to the rooftop to see if anyone was there. _Great! _No one was there; she sits back and opened her back to get the cig. Lighting it, she suddenly thought of something, her old room. She wonders if **he **still let the maids clean it, her collections of chappys, together with her sketchbook and her…. Pictures… Okay! What? _Did I just think of pictures?_ "Hmpf!" Rukia looked down and scratch her head. _I think…._

"What are you laughing about? I thought you were just taking a cigar, but it looks like you're taking drugs." It said above Rukia.

The ashes on Rukia's cigar suddenly fell off at the sudden breeze. _Did I just hear someone? And he's talking hell about me taking drugs?_ "The hell…" _Wait a minute! Drugs? Cigar? Shit there was someone out here!_

Rukia suddenly jump out and there she saw him on the top of the upper door. _This is bad…_

He was staring at Rukia with those deep green eyes of his and yeah with a frown! "The hell what? It looks like you've seen a ghost?"

_Oh shut the fuck up!_ "I'm not taking drugs!" _Okay, that's for now since in the rules smoking is minor and taking drugs is a major one! And in case I should clarify him that I'm not taking drugs!_

"Really? Since taking drugs is a major offense." He broke his lying pose to a sitting position. "Can cause a kick out since it's first day."

_He's not going to tell anyone does he?_ Sweat came down at Rukia's cheeks! Rukia was nervous for having a minor offense for a first day! "Are you…"

"Going to tell the teachers? Do you want me to?" He stared down at Rukia again. Oh he was annoying Rukia. There were veins pop out in Rukia's head. He suddenly smirks. "I was just kidding."

Rukia was suddenly taken back at his smirk. He rose up and went down the stairs not even glancing back at her. Leaving an unsure Rukia what was happening.

--0--

Toushiro met up with Ichigo and the others at the garden.

"Where were you?" Ichigo asks him.

Toushiro sits beside him. "Screwing around…"

"Our class is a bit weird I can't even make some homies' for the errands coz' I don't like them all, they look so gay!" Yumichika blurted out suddenly. "Not even beautiful!"

"You're one to talk, gayass!" Ikkaku said while shining his wooden sword.

**Name:** Ikkaku Madarame

**Status:** Single, no more other than that!

**Club and Hobbies:** Kendo club and most of the time practicing.

**(Author's Note: It's kendo right? The sword fighting stuff? I forgot about it. Please answer this along with your review!)**

**Background:** Not sure maybe he's a yakuza?

**Gossips:** You'll die if you piss him off!

**My opinion? **jackass

"At least not as weird as you!" Yumichika mocks.

**Name:** Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Status:** Single, gay

**Club and Hobbies:** Harem club and likes shopping and going out.

**Background:** Family owns famous parlor around the world, so yeah he's rich

**Gossips:** He's S.O with Ikkaku Madarame

**My opinion? **Totally gayass

"What did you say?" there was veins pop out in Ikkaku's baldy shining head.

"Quit it you two!" Toushiro scolded. _Bunch of kindergartens!_

"Well I think class a bit of fun!" Orihime said with a smile.

_Every class is happy to you….._ Everyone sweatdropped.

"As for me, its okay but I don't like the Kuchiki girl!" Tatsuki said.

Toushiro suddenly look at her, to his surprise Ichigo also look at her. He heard about it, the first contact they made and said that she didn't even glance at him nor give him a sorry. Toushiro sighs the girl is lacking manners!

"Well…" Orihime look sad suddenly.

Tatsuki slap her back gently "Nah, I know you don't like her also!"

"Who's this Kuchiki girl? Hmm?" Neliel who is twice bigger breast than Matsumoto and Orihime butt in.

**Name:** Neliel Tu Oderschvank

**Status:** Single, very devoted to Ichigo

**Club and Hobbies:** she likes sticking around with Ichigo

**Background:** unknown don't know anything about her she's a plain rich girl

**Gossips:** Hanging out with Grimmjow

**My opinion? **Nothing as long she doesn't go on my way, I won't call her a bitch!

"She's in our class." Grimmjow said.

**Name: **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

**Status: **Not virgin

**Club and Hobbies: **Nothing, screwing with Ichigo

**Background: **Yakuza

**Gossips: **Going out with Neliel

**My opinion? **Another cocky, obsessive freak fighter

"I see, why hate her so much?" Neliel asks.

"Because she didn't apologize to Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said with pierce in her voice.

"Stop it! I don't mind at all." Ichigo said finishing his lunch.

_That's all?_ Toushiro was listening. _What a nonsense excuse to hate a person suddenly, bunch of bitches! _Toushiro stands. "Next class is starting."

Orihime got a little bit worried. _Did he get mad?_

--0--

Rukia was watching them in the rooftop. She was nervous. _I wonder if he told them?_ Class was starting she needs to get back, but what if they say it to the next teacher? Rukia wasn't really ashamed that she's a chain smoker but the fact that getting kicked out, out of school might suddenly spread since she has many enemies and the information might leak to **him**!

Rukia gripped the bars. Should she do some blackmailing and some stuffs? Rukia sighed and smash her head gently to the bar, closing her eyes and opening them slowly. Well moving to another school might not be a bad idea. She went down the stairs to get to class and preparing some act to go to the clinic, no not now! She can't be kicked out after all the place that she went through Karakura Town was the peaceful one but night the people in school and was very quite hard to find and……..

Oh such a beautiful day with blue skies to meet them by chance and walk beside them getting in the classroom! Rukia sweatdropped as she went to the last step to get in the 4th floor.

They suddenly look at her.

Toushiro blink several times before realizing that she has stop and stare at them and started walking fast to get away from them. _What the heck….?_

"Do we have some disease that she's avoiding of?" Shinji's eyes were twitching.

Tatsuki was suddenly very annoyed.

"What a bitch!" Matsumoto look irritated.

Toushiro was more irritated by them.

"What's wrong, Sugar?" Matsumoto leans into Toushiro.

Calling him sugar was more irritated than anything! "Stop calling me that!"

--0--

_Oh god they knew it!_ Rukia rashly open the door in the classroom and sit to the nearest seat were students wasn't around much. _Those look; I thought for a second that I could trust that white haired guy! Damn! _Rukia grips on her arms.

--0--

In no time the teacher came in, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji suddenly smirk up. The teacher has a patch and has a spiky hair with bells on the edge. He has some scar around his arms and face. He put his things in the table with a massive strength.

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, I hate kids that don't listen to me. Like it or not you'll all will do my way!" Zaraki grins with an aura of murder!

Rukia and Toushiro raise an eyebrow. _Is that a Teacher?_ They thought.

**--0—Author's Note --0—**

Writing a person's POV is more harder than I thought I just can't keep up with the other persons thoughts that's why I'm returning it to the usual writing method I used to.

About Tatsuki's threat were the next issue said in the last chapter, It kinda took too violent since Rukia won and Tatsuki really got owned and my mind can't keep up with a more normal fighting between girls…. Everything was very bloody that's why I stick to grudges first ^^

And the **My opinion? **It's still Rukia's opinion ^^

Well, how many months has it been since I last updated this? Sorry anyway please bear with the grammar ^^

I appreciate the reviews it makes me update fast!

**--0 Next Issue 0—**

Rukia and Toushiro are partners thanks to Zaraki!


	3. Third Abandon

**--0 Raise the Curtain! 0—**

"**03"**

Rukia tried her best to calm down. _Is that even a teacher?_ Rukia couldn't help sighing. This is the best class ever homos are around, delinquents are screwing around and bitches are flirting around! Rukia brush off the badmouthing thing, she needed to think something about the Innocence group first. She opened her notebook to list some methods first.

"So the famous Innocence group is under my subject!" Zaraki grinned. The group didn't flinch except Inoue. "I don't like many people in a group so, children…" Toushiro felt disgust when he said the word _children _it really doesn't suit him to be a father… no maybe he doesn't even have to be a teacher! "In a group I want only two people!"

Everybody then opened eyes.

"Not only that, it must be a boy and a girl. Be it a homo or not you must have a girl friend! Your seats will be the permanent one in the whole year." Zaraki said like it wouldn't offend the students.

"What? Why?" Yumichika protested.

"Oh shut up! You damn gay!" Tatsuki counter him.

"I don't mind having a girl friend as long it's beautiful as me unlike a tomboyish dump shit!" Yumichika exclaimed. Tatsuki was about to shout again when Zaraki said what ever.

Inoue try glancing up to Ichigo. _He wouldn't mind will he? _She blushes.

"Well I'll announce it anyway…" Zaraki scratch his pencil to his head.

--0--

Every partner should sit together in Zaraki's class which didn't make Rukia's life happier! Right now she is sitting beside her enemy. It doesn't make any sense to her, why was god being mean to her?

"Let's divide the group assignment" Toushiro said not being affect by Rukia's dark aura. "And please do it!" He started writing.

That didn't make Rukia happy at all. _What the heck did he think he is? Did he think I'm just a girl who loves smoking and wouldn't do assignments? Well he'll regret this! _Rukia ignored him the entire class.

Toushiro didn't mind being partner with her but what's with her? Ignoring him for almost a day! Though he didn't want a conversation she was just a bit weirdy.

"Hey Toushiro!" Ichigo called him. It was the second vacant and everybody else went outside to eat except for their group. "How's your partner?"

Is it just him or Ichigo is having interest in his partner? "Well yeah, she's okay. She doesn't do anything but to ignore me."

"That's fine! A bitch is a bitch!" Tatsuki said. She was actually paired up with Yumichika. That made everyone laughed.

"Asshole he just said she's a mute! Why the hell she be a bitch?" Renji said while looking at her. He then grinned. "Are you in case jealous of her?"

"What!? Me?! Jealous?!?!" Her voice gets louder in every word.

"Calm down will'ya? Ya damn hurting my ears!" Grimmjow massages his ears.

"Anyway why do you hate her anyway?" Toushiro couldn't help asking.

"It's because she's being a bitch!" Tatsuki said.

"That really makes no sense, Tatsuki" Ichigo suddenly said and everyone look at him.

Inoue defended her friend "But she was rude to you yesterday Kurosaki-kun! That's why Tatsuki-chan is very mad!"

"I said I don't mind that anym-…." Ichigo was stop.

Rukia opened the door thinking that nobody would be there since it was lunch break. But the **God of Thought** didn't bless her since the group was there. Staring at her….

Rukia look emotionless though in the inside she wanted to go outside again. But it will put a bad mark on her so she decided to go inside and ignore everything.

She walks to her partner to pass the assignment that he gave her. She finishes it since she was not in the mood to eat.

Toushiro stop gazing at her when it was handed to him. But he really underestimated her; he thought she would be an idiot. She was pretty smart than she looks like. "You didn't take my words as offend, did you?"

"Don't worry Grumpypants-taicho I will never take anything as offend to you!" _Did I just say that?_ Rukia suddenly felt saying something since they wouldn't stop staring at her! Though it will make things much worse though….

"What—" Toushiro eyes widen when suddenly Tatsuki butt in.

"What the hell is your problem bitch?" She folded her arms angrily.

Rukia sighed.

It annoyed Tatsuki more though. "Please apologize to him!" Inoue suddenly said. "You don't have the right to say that to him! You even barely know him!"

Rukia couldn't register now what she had done. She just stares at Inoue.

Toushiro blink several times before trying to speak. "Well—"

Rukia then raised her hand and started writing in the air with her middle finger. Everyone' eyes widen. She writes 'sorry'.

_This girl!_ Toushiro couldn't believe this!

"SoRrY~!" Rukia said facing her head to Toushiro and her hand pointing a fuck you to Inoue and Tatsuki. "HaPpy?" Rukia said while smiling.

The bell rang and everybody else seems to be coming back. It was then that Toushiro noticed that the Innocence group was speechless towards Kuchiki Rukia.

**--0—Author's Note --0—**

Well everything will be continued as long as someone will review for me T_T

Sorry for the wrong grammar!

**--0 Next Issue 0—**

Toushiro is breaking up with the Innocence group!?


End file.
